Lost Worlds
by ShadowStorm55
Summary: This is a story about a boy whom has to go into different worlds in order to find the truth about why his brother is in a never ending slumber and along the way he finds out more about his parents, his destiny, and what happened to him
1. Prelude

_Lost Worlds_

-Prologue (dream)-

_**I never knew how I would die, at times I think that I would die by my fathers hands, but other then those I never thought I would end up dying by my brother.**_

**-Prologue (Moon's Mansion)-**

As I begun to wake up from yet another dream I had, I realized that these dreams occur randomly when I fear something "Vector, came here" I said.

Vector Mansley was my families friend, even though it was only me and my brother, Vizier Moon, he it the opposite of me, his hair is black, his eyes are green, and he is more aggressive than me.

"Yes my lord Vexen, what is it you need for your loyal servant" Vector asked me, my name is Vexen Moon, my hair is blonde, my eyes are blue, I am less aggressive than my brother, I am more of the thinker "what day is it, what time is it, and would you please wake up Viz" I said with a calm voice "it is Saturday, the time is exactly four in the morning, and I will wake lord Vizier up" he said walking towards Vizier.

"Meanwhile Vector I am going to be in the living room" I said walking out of the room "my lord there are some people waiting for you in the living room, they say they are friends of yours" he said still trying to wake up Vizier up "oh I did not know that, mind as well get dressed" I said grabbing my long black leather trench coat, I also grabbed a black under shirt and put on a pair of black pants.

**-Moon's Mansion (Living Room)-**

While walking down in my black trench coat I begun to think _if they are my friends then they should know that I am a pureblood vampire, but the sun never harms me, nor my brother. _As I reached the end of the steps one of my friends came up and slapped the back of my head "hey what was that for Minko" I asked Minko Jarson is one of my oldest friends ever since my family died, he was more like a brother than a friend

"What are you talking about you idiot, it's Saturday you should be out having fun meeting girls and--" he was cut off by Lorenzo Mako another friend that I knew for a long time "Minko you idiot have you forgotten that he is a pureblood vampire" he said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I know I was just messing with him Lorenzo, besides don't we have some work to do anyways" Minko said. "Yes we do in fact we have a new student that is coming as well, this student is from Japan, but he rarely speaks it, which seems quite odd because he is of Japanese decent" Lorenzo said.

"When will he be here" I asked, "He's here now" Minko said pointing towards the kid, he had small black hair that was spiked backwards, he also had green eyes "what is your name" Lorenzo asked him, "my name is Kino Marcello" he said calmly enough that he sounded quiet, "well it is a pleasure to meet you Kino, you shall see our school on Monday, right now there is something that me and my friends need to discuss about" I said calmly and after I said that Vector came "my lord it is your brother he will not wake up, and I checked his eyes, they are as white as snow" he said.

"What are you talking about Vector, you can not tell me that he died as well, because last night I saw him walking in the middle of the room" I said running up towards the room, "my lord he is not dead because he is a pureblood vampire, I think he might be in a coma for who knows how long" he said stopping me.

"well is there a way for me to get into a coma state so I can get him out" I said worried "I am afraid the only way is to go into the world that he is in" he said.


	2. First World

**Chapter 2: First World**

**-Moons Mansion (Staircase)-**

"You mean there is no other way for me to get into a coma state" I had yelled at him

"Well there is another way master Vexan" he said walking towards the hidden passage that lead towards the basement _I wonder what is he doing at the hidden passage, he knows that it leads towards the basement_ I had thought looking at him almost ready to cry "master Vexan we need to head to the basement we must hurry though" he said before opening the passage way.

"Alright, and you guys" I said looking back towards my friends that had arrived with the new student "do not mention anything to anyone about that passage way and I will be back so-" i was cut off before I could say anything else, Vector was the one who cut me off "I am sorry master but you might not be able to return" he said walking down the stairs "well I guess that he might be right, hope you guys understand" I said before taking my leave without hearing what my friends or the new student had to say.

**-Moons Mansion (Basement Staircase)-**

"So this other way, what is it suppose to be Vector?" I had asked him because I wanted to know what he was doing "There is one way, it is hidden somewhere in the basement, somewhere that you do not know of" he said making it sound like something was not right about what he was saying _You mean our father had something hidden from me and my own brother_ I thought looking straight at him.

"So what is it suppose to do?, Does it have a name?, How far is it hidden?" I kept asking him wondering what it was.

"It is a device that allows one to be set into a coma state, but the name of it is know as the 'Dark Engraver' it was your fathers name for it since it caused alot of deaths before it could be used" He said looking at his watch "and by the time we get there it should be fully charged" he added to his last statement.

"What you mean this machine killed innocent people, and is that what it is going to do to me, why would father create a thing like that" I said with shock after hearing about the deaths that Vector mention from it's failure "and what do you mean fully charged" I had added looking at him with fear in my eyes.

"Calm down Master Vexan, it only was a failure to the humans, your father never tried it on any vampire, not even a pureblooded one for he knew that if it was a failure they would have killed him, and also on every night it charges, but only where there is a full moon and there is one. Now we should not be wasting time, we have to hurry before the moon touches it, we need to be there to activate it in time" he said pratically running down the stairs.

"Alright, but if this kills me then I know who to blame for the mistake" I said running after him making sure he was still ahead of me because he knows where this machine is located.

**-Moons Mansion (Basement)-**

"So we are here" I said with out panting at all, I am used to running down those stairs and not losing a single breath.

"Well now Master you might want to take a few steps back" he said walking towards a lever that had a sign above it saying 'Do Not Touch, Unless One Of The Children Is In A Coma Like State' "why do I have to, and why are you going to pull that lever?" I asked looking straight into the ceiling to see what he ment.

"Please do it Master Vexan" he said just before pulling the lever "Alright" I said taking a few steps back before hearing the entire ceiling moving "What Was That" I yelled looking straight at the machine being lowered onto the flooring of the basement.

"This is the machine, this will put you in a coma" he said as the bed like machine touched the bottom of the basement "well it looks nothing like a killing machine to me" I said taking one good look at it then started to notice smeered blood stains "now i see what you mean" I said walking towards this machine.

"It is almost time" he said going towards the switch that activated the machine, which by the time he got there the machine was fully charged "well master hope you are comfortable" he said pushing the button and just before I could say anything I fell into a coma, but it felt like I was falling into a drainage pipe.

**-Geldoin (Grasslands)-**

I woke up after awhile and looked around "Where am I at" I asked myself because I did not recongized this place at all.

"Hello" some girl said after approaching me and when she did i jummped with fear and looked at her "who are you" I asked still with fear in my voice.

"Me, i am known as Pipper" she said giggling at my reaction "I am guessing you are new to this place, well let me welcome you to Geldoin's Grasslands" he yelled like she was happy about something.

"What you mean I am in another world, oh and sorry uh..Pipper, my name is Vexan Moon" I said calming down and looked at her "have you seen someone whose last name was also Moon" I asked her.

She shooked her head in a sign of no "No one like that, but you are the first, and I am happy because I just completed my very first mission" she said jummping for joy.

"So you mean that I am in a world where my brother is not, how can that be, maybe something in this world is not right" I said looking up at the sky and saw black clouds mixed with a crimson red sky "something is not right, if this world has that in it then maybe there is evil i need to get rid of" I said jummping to my feet and noticing that i had no weapon.


End file.
